


How Wu Learned to get on at Deadwood

by newnumbertwo



Category: Deadwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al and Wu form an alliance, and Al helps Wu increase his vocabulary.  Pre-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Wu Learned to get on at Deadwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragrantwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/gifts).



Title: How Wu Learned to get on at Deadwood  
Rating: M (for language)  
Characters: Al, Dan, Wu  
Word Count: ~500  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Al and Wu form an alliance, and Al helps Wu increase his vocabulary.  Pre-canon.  
A/N: Written for [](http://fragrantwoods.livejournal.com/profile)[**fragrantwoods**](http://fragrantwoods.livejournal.com/) for the successful completion of the pentathlon.  Great job! 

 

  


Mr. Wu proved something to the other citizens of Deadwood: It was perfectly possible to survive only knowing how to say “Swedgin” and “cocksucker.”

When Wu first arrived in camp with the other Chinamen, Al saw the potential. After all, they had the opium he needed. Surely, they could come to a mutually beneficial agreement. Al watched from afar as Wu became the leader of his group. Just as he was planning to have Dan and John bring “the celestial” to him, Wu sought him out instead. 

He had tried to go in through the front door, but John and Dan intercepted him, bringing him in through the back entrance. They ushered him up the stairs. Dan knocked on Al’s door once before entering. “The celestial wants to see you, Al.”

Excellent. That saved some trouble. “Let him the fuck in.” 

Dan nodded, surprised. They’d be speaking later, Al knew. Dan was perfectly willing to follow Al wherever, but he liked to know the reasoning behind it. The man would never be the brains behind their operation, but that suited Al just fine. Al had brains enough for all of them.

Wu stepped inside the office. 

Al held up his shot glass in salute. “Welcome to fuckin’ Deadwood.”

The chink stared at him. Then he pointed to himself. “Wu.”

Al almost forgot about the language barrier. They’d manage. He’d lived with the gimp all these years; surely he could handle a celestial too. He pointed to himself. “Swearengen.”

Wu stared at him again. Then he made an attempt. “Swedgin.”

“Close enough. What can I do for you, my good man?”

“Swedgin.”

“Wu.”

Wu looked as frustrated as Al was beginning to feel. The camp could benefit from having a teacher.

Wu got out a piece of parchment and some kind of drawing utensil. He sat in the chair in front of the desk and proceeded to draw. Al peered at Wu's work. He recognized figures of men with parcels. Opium likely. 

The drawing stopped. Al waited for him to begin, gesturing that Wu had the floor. Wu pushed the drawing in front of Al, but he didn’t say anything.

Al looked down at it. He would have to do the leg work, as always. “I see two cocksuckers carrying something.” He looked up at Wu. “What is it opium?”

“Cahk suckah?” Wu asked.

“Yeah, cocksucker.”

“Cocksucker.”

“Fuckin’ cocksucker! I think he has it.” He pointed to the drawing. “Now what about the fuckin’ opium?”

\--------------------------------

That was the day Wu learned two very valuable words, and together with Al, they worked out an effective method of communication.


End file.
